Torn
by xoc13
Summary: Some late night dreams leave Stephanie more than confused.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe I **_**do**_** have a dirty mind, but this idea started circling my thoughts as I threw in a few loads of laundry. I know the first line might turn some away, but just give it a chance. You know I'm a Babe;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

"_Fuck yeah, Cupcake." Morelli groaned with approval as I started kissing my way down his hairy torso. When I was just a breath away from his erection, a strong hand grasped my wrist. Said hand tugged and Morelli was quick to protest. "Hey!" It was a low growl of warning. _

_I found myself pressed up against a muscular mocha skinned body. Ranger. He pressed my naked body against his, dipping down to kiss my lips. The kiss intensified instantly, and I was helpless not to rub against his mouthwatering body. _

_We were just getting into it when a different hand grabbed my arm, tugging me back. "I don't share." Morelli pulled me away from Ranger, but Ranger wasn't ready to let me go. _

"_Guys, I…" I stood in the middle with one hot naked man on each side. Torn was a major understatement._

"_Babe." Ranger laced his fingers with mine, tugging me to him once again. We kissed and in the blink of an eye we tumbled on a bed, with his hard body covering mine. Ranger is magic…_

I woke up with a start, sweating and breathing hard. It took me a moment to realize that the sun had come up. The day was starting without me. I checked the time and decided that a shower might help.

Even if I didn't intend on taking a cold shower, it was mostly that thanks to the short water supply. When I was done, I dried, changed into my usual uniform of jeans and girly T-shirt, blow dried my hair before pulling it back into a ponytail and did the mascara and lip gloss thing.

I drove to the Bonds office on autopilot, replaying the erotic dream over and over again.

"Hey, girlfriend." Lula greeted when I burst into the office.

"This is all _your _fault!" I snapped.

"You look a little crazed." Connie chipped in, putting away a dark red bottle of nail polish. "We've got donuts."

I selected a maple glazed and took a big bite, mostly to keep my mouth busy.

"What's going on?" I heard Connie ask Lula.

"Remembers we went after Logan McClinton yesterday?" Lula began, selecting a donut of her own. "Turns out when we got to his barber shop on Stark, they was filming a triple X movie." She returned her attention to me. "You did the _nasty_ with _both_ of those fine men, didn't you?!"

"Whoa!" Connie leaned forward on her desk and two pairs of eyes stared at me expectantly.

"Come again?" Vinnie popped his head out of his office, leering at me.

I shook my head vigorously in the negative. "Anything new come in?" I was itching to leave their scrutinizing presence.

S&R

"_There won't be any interruptions tonight, Cupcake." Morelli winked at me before his lips began scattering open mouthed kisses on the tops of my breasts, my navel and further below. _

"_Oh!" His breath ghosted along my doodah and I squirmed with anticipation. His tongue lapped at my center, making the heat of desire spread through me. "Mmmm…" I moaned when he started working his magic… Wait a minute? I threaded my hand through his hair and yanked, needing to confirm his identity. _

"_Babe." Ranger winked at me before he returned to his ministrations. _

I woke up with a start and groaned. For the second night in a row, I've dreamt about having very hot sex with not one, but two men! To add to the confusion of having feelings for two men, now I'm horny!

With a huff of annoyance, I kicked the sheets aside. Maybe an orgasm can help me out. Since I was alone in bed, it was going to have to be a solo performance. I slipped a hand under the waistband of my pajama bottoms and panties, allowing my fingers to inch closer to my doodah.

"Ooohhh…" I moaned, touching myself expertly. My thumb moved to my sensitive bundle of nerves and I gasped with pleasure. I was working myself towards what promised to be a satisfying orgasm, when I suddenly felt the atmosphere in the room shift.

A large hand closed over my right wrist, halting my movements. Breathing raggedly, I was trying to make sense of things by trying to ignore the delicious rush coursing through my being. "What are you doing?" His voice is unmistakable, just like his unique scent.

"Ranger." His name tumbled past my lips on a breathy sigh. Instead of feeling embarrassment for getting caught in self pleasure, by Ranger no less, I only felt… _excited_.


	2. More, More, More

**Thanks for the huge response to the opening chapter. Hope the continuation is what you were expecting;) **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

"What?" I was half afraid the excitement would wear off if he kept stalling me. I'd been close moments before, so much so that I could almost _taste_ it. "You know what I'm doing." I scoffed, frustration quickly butting in. "I'm sure you've mast..."

"I _know_ what you're doing." His grip on my wrist tightened slightly to make his point. He amended his question to ask 'why'.

_Because I'm desperate for it. For you. Needy_... I didn't dignify his question with a verbal response. Instead, I tried to retake control of my hand.

"Babe." My efforts were useless because he easily brought my hand up to his lips.

"Ranger." I couldn't contain a moan when he kissed the tips of each digit. I'm guessing he liked what he found, because in an instant his hand was replacing mine. "Yes!" I squirmed against his hand, hoping to give him better access.

"Babe." This time his name for me was meant to say '_you're soaked'_. His fingers dragged up the length of my doodah, slowly re-exploring my most intimate zone.

"Ranger, I need…" With my hands fisting the sheet underneath me, I arched into his touch. In the darkness I couldn't see him, but I could definitely sense him.

His large, strong hand cupped me and applied just the tiniest bit of pressure. Maybe he wanted to drive me insane with lust. I heard the slight rustle of clothing as he moved and then I felt the mattress dip under his added weight. "What do you need, Babe?" I knew he was within touch, I could feel him close. So, so close. But I was incapable of forming a coherent thought. All I wanted was for him to touch, lick, suck or fu…

"Stephanie?" His breath ghosted along the shell of my ear as he whispered my given name. The unique mix of Bvlgari and Ranger essence made my senses swirl. I was too far gone or _crazed_, as Connie had put it earlier.

"Ranger, please." I'm not sure what I was asking for, but it seemed to do the trick. His fingers slipped inside, stroking my folds just the way he knows how. Someone moaned, me I think, as one finger traced dangerously close to my sensitive bundle of nerves.

And then he stopped. "Ugh!" I groaned with annoyance when he removed his hand. His mouth crashed against mine, silencing the whine of protest that followed. His thumbs hooked on the waistband of my panties and tugged, taking them off along with my pajama bottoms. In a swift move, I was naked from the waist down. I felt Ranger move away momentarily. Several heavy thumps sounded to my right, probably as he got rid of his utility belt and other weapons. The bed dipped again when he rejoined me, bracketing my wanting body with his knees on either side of mine. Ranger kissed me one more time before redirecting his attention elsewhere. As soon as his hands landed on my bare hips and his breath ghosted along my entrance, I knew what was next. Oh boy!

Ranger nipped, stroked and lapped at my center. His tongue touched me over and over again until I broke, sweet relief washing through me in pleasurable wave after wave.

When my breathing returned to normal I realized Ranger had moved back up my body. I reached for him and was rewarded with another kiss on the lips. The kiss was a Rangery/Stephanie mix, proving that I hadn't just conjured his presence in my heated state. "Ranger…" My hands began exploring, moving from his neck to his shoulders and down his muscular arms. The orgasm he delivered was exquisite, but instead of leaving me sated and relaxed it only left me feeling pumped. I wanted more, more, more!

I pushed on his shoulders so he could roll off of me and when he started to move away in compliance I took advantage of the situation. He fell on his back with me sinking down on top of him. Ranger was still fully clothed, but his erection still made itself known. My hips swiveled, grinding my doodah against the bulge in his cargos. It was his turn to groan.

All I had to do was say 'off', tug on his clothing and just like that Ranger was naked beneath me. As soon as my sleep tee joined the rest of our clothing on the floor, Ranger shifted to a seated position. One strong arm wrapped around my middle to splay his hand just below my ribcage. He started kissing my chest, slowly dragging his lips over my skin to give my breasts some attention. Ranger nuzzled the undersides before moving to suck my nipples, spending quality time on each breast. I threaded my fingers through his hair in approval, simultaneously throwing my head back to better savor the moment.

Something hard was poking my bottom. Reaching back, I found his erect manhood. He was deliciously hard, so I stroked him experimentally. It's been a long time since I've been intimate with Ranger, but it seems he's just as I remember. Scratch that. He's _better_ in person.

Tapping his shoulders, I urged him to tumble back on the bed. When he did, I fisted him and impaled myself on his impressive length. I fell forward to rest my hands on his shoulders and started to move, rising and falling above him.

He let me control the pace, but as the tension built and coiled us tighter Ranger's hands moved from my breasts to my hips. On every one of my slams down his hips surged up, pounding me from below. I fell against him, muffling my moans as the pleasure uncoiled into an even more explosive orgasm than the previous.

S&R

The annoying glare of sunlight spilling in through the drapes awoke me the next morning. I cracked my eyes open and as soon as the sleepy haze cleared, the memory of last night's activities rushed to the forefront of my mind. "Shit." I grimaced, remembering the way I ravished Ranger. "Ranger!" I checked, but only found an empty spot in my bed. "Oh, Stephanie." Of course, he spends the night ruining me for any other man only to be gone in the morning.

I dragged myself out of bed, grabbed my usual uniform and headed to the bathroom. My shower was brief since today the hot water just refused to flow out. Thankfully, I've managed to master my cleansing to speedy five minute showers when the hot water supply is running on the red. And since my shower was a quick one, I spent a good deal of time getting myself ready for the day.

By the time I exited my bathroom my stomach was growling like crazy. I was in desperate need of food. My fridge and my cupboards were empty, I doubled checked. What a surprise.

"I'm heading out." I gave Rex a food pellet and apologized for being a little too vocal last night.

I grabbed my shoulder bag from the hook by the front door, deciding to get something to eat before I went after my skips. As I reached for the doorknob I came face to face with a note.

_Babe, we need to talk. You still owe me an explanation._

_R_

Ranger wanted to _talk_. Oh boy.

I angled inside my not so POS of a car, a used CRV I got last month, and as I was backing out of my parking space my cell phone rang.

"Hey, girlfriend." Lula greeted cheerfully. "Whatcha up to?" I said I was on my way to grab something to eat before I resumed my stakeout of Jimmy Hertz. He's worth a relatively juicy bond, so I want to get a feel for him before I try a capture. "I can eat."

"Okay." I told her I was on my way and hung up.

After making a stop to pick up Lula and another one to load up on food at Cluck in a Bucket, I parked on State Street. We were two houses down and across the street from Hertz's place. Everything looked calm. Lula was currently occupied with food, so she'd yet to inquire about my sex life. It seems everyone and their mother can tell when I get some.

"This here's good nutrition." Lula said through a mouthful of fried chicken.

"What?" I cut my eyes to her as I took a sip of my drink. Best not to have a mouth full of food while having a conversation with her.

"I read in one of them health magazines that cravings are a way your body tells you what it needs."

"Really?" I arched an eyebrow at her. This ought to be good.

She nodded. "Yeah. It's easier for the body to tell you through something you recognize, like say your favorite foods. Isn't it great?"

"So you're telling me your body needs greasy fried chicken?"

Lula shrugged. "I'm not real sure how it works."

"Hmm…" I returned my gaze to the outside surroundings, focusing on Jimmy's house.

We ate in silence, each one lost in our private thoughts. I won't try to decipher what occupies Lula's mind at the moment, but mine was stuck on Ranger.

Could it be possible that those erotic dreams, with Ranger being the obvious star, are the last resort my body has to try and tell me what it needs?


	3. Avoidance

**Thanks for the great support on this little heated story. Here's the continuation;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

My door was yanked open and I came face to face with an angry Hertz. He started yelling at us and his angry babble only served to illustrate the fact that he'd interrupted a very vivid mental picture of a naked Ranger. I snapped my gaze to Hertz's face, giving him my best icy glare. My hands moved out of their own volition, gripping Hertz's ratty T-shirt with my left and reaching into my shoulder bag with my right. Before either of us realized what was happening, I pressed the stun gun to his belly and zapped him effectively.

"Oh shit!" Lula burst out in small giggles, watching as Hertz fell to the floor without resistance.

I grabbed the cuffs, snapped them on to him and with Lula's help managed to wrangle him inside the back seat of my car. In silence, we took our positions before I pulled away from the curb. I stepped on the gas, wanting to drop off Hertz before anything went wrong.

Eddie was by the backdoor, so I asked him to help me drag my FTA inside the station. After going through the usual routine, I went back to the car with my body receipt.

"Well, that was very anticlimactic." Lula commented as I backed us out of the parking lot. I nodded in agreement.

Silence reigned on the drive back to the Bonds office until Lula spoke up.

"Don't think I haven't caught the change in you." She said, shooting me a pointed look I caught from the corner of my eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I fibbed.

Lula scoffed. "I saw the way you're eyes got all glazed while you were lost in thought." She waved a hand in the air in a dismissive gesture. "But you know what? I ain't gonna ask anymore."

"I still have to go after more FTAs." I asked if she was coming with.

"I read in a article that changing the subject is a great way to avoid talking about something." Lula gave me another one of her pointed looks before she opened her door and squished out.

I watched her go inside the office. With a sigh, I opened my door and angled out. As soon as I swap the body receipt for a check, I'll be on my way. The last thing I need is for the girls to ask questions I can't even answer to myself. And that thought reminded me that Ranger was waiting for an explanation. I briefly pondered the idea of avoiding him, but quickly discarded it because he's got ways of finding me. With a groan, I finally went inside the Bonds office.

S&R

_Despite the fact that hot water was cascading over my head, I shivered. I paused, listening for movement. A second later there was a rush of movement and the shower curtain was yanked away. _

"_Ranger." I stared at him from head to toe, paying extra attention to the bulge in his cargo pants. _

_I watched with delight as he stripped out of his clothes. And this time the shiver was produced by the rush of desire that invaded me. _

"_Oooh…" I half moaned, half groaned when Ranger finally snapped into action and joined me inside the tub. Without warning he whirled me around and backed me up against the shower wall. My breasts pressed against the cool tiles when he pressed his taut body close to mine. "Mmmm…" I moaned, eagerly rubbing back against his impressive hard length. _

"_You were very bad, Babe." Ranger emphasized the 'bad' with a swivel of his hips, pressing a very hard piece of his anatomy against the swell of my ass. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." I fibbed, wiggling against his hold. _

_In response, he wrapped an arm around my middle. "Babe." He breathed his nickname for me in my ear, making the little hairs on my arms stand on end with anticipation. "Let me refresh your memory." One of his hands splayed on my abdomen, holding me close to him as he softly traced the small scar on my ass cheek with the other. "You burst into my office." God, his tone alone was setting my skin on fire. "You sucked my cock." The hand caressing my ass moved lower, slipping between my parted thighs to skim over my doodah. _

"_Ranger." I said his name on a moan as I parted my thighs to give him better access. _

_He wanted to torture me, because instead of taking advantage of the open access he kept his touch fairly superficial. "Babe, you rode me on my office chair until you came." Ranger's tone darkened as his hold on my abdomen tightened before continuing. "And then you left me there thoroughly fucked and unsatisfied." The hand at my center finally did more than skim over my wet folds. He used two digits to caress me intimately, gathering my essence in the process. And just when I thought he would finally slip a finger inside me, his hand was gone. "You better tell me what's going on." He said that if he took care of business he would come so hard that he'd be useless to me for hours. Ranger emphasized what I was pretty sure was a bluff by stroking his erection, brushing his knuckles against my skin in the process. _

_Well, two can play the game. I pushed away from the wall and used one hand to squeeze my aching breasts, allowing my other hand to slide down my body towards my doodah. "You're fibbing." I accused, moaning as I finally touched myself how I wanted him to touch me. _

"_Babe." With a growl, he spun me around to face him. _

_I scanned my eyes over his muscled chest, past his chiseled abs until I locked eyes on his hard cock. "It would be a shame to have that disappear under cold water." I taunted, urging him to shut the water off. As if to mock me, the water kept flowing out nice and warm. That traitorous bitch._

"_Babe." Ranger cupped my face in his palms and kissed me, using enough tongue to demonstrate how far gone he was. He needed release more than he needed his next breath._

I jolted awake right when I was about to fuse my lips to his mouthwatering cock. "Fuck!" I panted, breathing heavy as if I'd really been getting hot and heavy in the shower with Ranger. I must be really losing it because the uniquely Bvlgary scent seemed to be imprinted in my bedroom. With a sigh, I sat up in bed and kicked the sheets off of me. I was thinking that a shower might help cool my heated body when I realized I wasn't alone. Someone was in my bedroom. I turned to face the lone chair that resides in a corner of the room, but as much as I squinted in the darkness I didn't see anything. "Ranger?" I called out, feeling certain I knew the identity of my companion.

**If you're wondering what's going through Ranger's mind with this whole situation, fear not because that's coming up in the next chapter;)**

**So, my birthday is a little more than a week away (on the 13****th****) and I'm feeling a little bummed with the notion of turning 24. As the birthday girl I have a request. I will like to invite/challenge anyone who's interested to write (oneshot or multi-chap) using this prompt: **_**bare chested Ranger bathing under the sun at the beach**_**. Can be any word length or rating:D**


	4. Because You Want To

**Thanks for the great response to the last chapter and for the happy birthday wishes. I've seen one response for the challenge and I really enjoyed it.**

**So, here it is: Ranger's POV.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

From the first moment I laid eyes on her, I _knew_. She captivated my attention like no else had and I _knew_. I knew that she was dangerous, that getting_ too_ close to her could change me. And she did. Those blue eyes of hers stripped every last bit of self-control, crumbling the walls I'd so carefully built to protect myself. She wiggled herself into my thoughts and my heart until keeping her at arm's length was no longer an option.

And then we made a deal, but it only served to confirm my initial suspicions. After that night I was addicted to Stephanie Plum and started looking for ways to have her again. Because once couldn't possibly be enough.

She's really good at keeping me away when she's seeing Morelli. It's turned into a back and forth game between the three of us, with them breaking up and hooking up over and over again. I'm not ashamed of admitting that I'm an opportunist, slipping past her defenses whenever she gives me an opening.

But it hasn't been enough. It will never be enough. So, when I heard the rumors that things with Morelli were really marriage serious this time, well, I put distance between us. Deep down I've always known that in the end she's going to _choose him._ Despite the knowledge, I still haven't been able to completely stay away. It's like I'm drawn to her and I simply can't shake it off. Because I want it to be her decision, I pay Babe late night visits when she's asleep. I usually sit on a chair and guard her sleep in silence, cherishing the sound of her even breathing before she goes off to marry _him_.

Babe sleeps like a rock most of the time. To my surprise when I paid her a visit last night, I didn't find her asleep. No, when I walked into her apartment last night I caught her in self-pleasure. She was moaning and touching herself and I couldn't help but interfere. Things escalated quickly and I totally allowed her to fuck me very thoroughly. In the morning I was undecided, but ended up leaving her a quick note on her front door. I want to know if she's letting me in as a final goodbye before she's a married woman once again.

Today, I spent the day waiting for her to contact me. She didn't. Babe knows better and that's why I decided to drop by her apartment tonight.

Unlike the previous night, this time her apartment was still and quiet in the darkness. I silently moved to her bedroom, easily sinking on the lone chair I've long ago claimed as mine. I spent the day stuck on patrol duty and I was still wearing my usual Rangeman uniform. With a flick of my wrist I undid the clasp on my utility belt and pushed it behind me to rest against the back of the chair. My weapons joined the belt before I unlaced my boots.

And just as I was toeing off my combat boots, Babe started moaning. I snapped my head up, zeroing my attention towards the bed. I squinted in the darkness, but couldn't see anything. She murmured my name, followed by numerous moans. She whimpered in her sleep, moaning and mumbling something or other in the process.

My body reacted instantly, my dick growing hard at the sounds. I leaned forward, adjusting the growing bulge as I moved. Suddenly, the moaning ceased. _What the fuck?_

"Fuck!" Babe cursed, sounding frustrated as hell. She sighed as activity on her end of the room flared up. She probably sat up in bed. "Ranger?"

I smiled as I stood, stalking predatorily towards her. "Babe." I murmured, flicking the light switch on. Her hair was tousled from sleep and she looked like a wet dream, sitting there in noting but a flimsy tank top and panties.

"Ranger." Her gaze raked over me, paying close attention to my now very obvious erection.

I knelt on the mattress, forcing her to tumble back as I hovered over her. "Are you going to tell me what's gotten into you?" She inhaled slowly and something changed, turning those blue eyes of hers a few shades darker. "Fuck." She reached for me and I knew I was done. Her lips pressed against mine while impatient hands fiddled with button on my cargo pants. She's like a drug and I'm beyond addicted.

"Ohhmm…" Her moan broke our kiss as she parted her thighs, giving me full access. My fingers slipped under the edge of her panties, eagerly stroking her wet folds.

"Babe." I groaned against her lips, complete engulfed in blinding lust. God, I want her, but I also _need_ her. It seems she's in the same predicament, because her hands were quick dragging my cargos down. The second she pushed them past my ass, I was buried inside her to the hilt.

Amidst groans, moans and caresses we climaxed together. It was certainly fast, but that didn't make the pleasurable orgasm any less intense.

S&R

Soft light spilling in through the drapes awoke me some time later. The memory of private activities quickly settled, chasing the sleepy fog away. My hold on Babe tightened slightly, tearing a sleepy whine from her as her round breasts pressed against my side. In the back of my mind I knew I had to get going if I wanted to make that meeting in Newark, but my body had other plans.

I rolled us to be on top and began peppering her face, neck and torso in open mouthed kisses. I teased her opening, murmuring her name against her skin as I coaxed her to wake up. Sleepy whines turned into full blown moans, telling me she was alert and willing. I trailed my lips back up her body to claim her lips once again, substituting my fingers with my cock inside her wet heat.

I started us off with a slow rhythm, slowly building that delicious tension. My lips trailed over every inch of skin I could reach, pumping steadily. "Babe?"

"Hmm?" She said it on a moan, raking her fingernails across my lower back.

Curling my fingers around one thigh, I hefted it up to change the angle. I sunk in deeper and picked up the pace. "Dinner?" I groaned at the way she clutched me closer. "Tonight on seven." She only moaned, but didn't utter a response. Even though we were both ready, just a breath away from sweet relief, I stilled my movements.

Babe groaned, shooting me a hateful glare. I gave her a pointed look, waiting for her response. She nodded. "At six." She pulled me down for a quick kiss, silently demanding I continued.

I rewarded her acceptance by moving again, thrusting faster and harder until we came.

S&R- _Stephanie's_ POV

After Ranger left, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't go back to sleep. The scent of our lovemaking was imprinted in the air, the sheets and myself. With a sigh, I got out of bed and headed for the shower.

I went about my normal morning routine and once I was dressed I made a phone call. "Mary Lou." I greeted, asking if she had time to grab coffee and have a chat.

"Uff." She said a little out of breath. "It's laundry day." Mary Lou had loads and loads of dirty clothes to take care of before the kids got back from school. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you come over and I'll make us some coffee?"

"Sure." And with that I hung up.

I stopped by Tasty Pastry for some doughnuts before arriving at Mary Lou's. True to her word the coffee was ready by the time I got there, along with breakfast.

"So?" Mary Lou gave me a knowing grin as we sat down and dug in.

I blew out a sigh and told her about my dilemma. "I started having these very erotic dreams a few nights ago." I gave her the gist.

"Wow!" She fanned herself. "That's hot."

With a grimace, I shared the most important bit of information. "Ranger's walked in while I was having some of these dreams."

"He got in your bed?"

"He did more than that." Mary Lou's eyes widened. "I-is it bad that I'm not feeling any guilt about it?" She's been my best friend for a really long time and sometimes she knows me better than anyone else.

"Stephanie." Her tone turned serious. "You got married out of obligation, because you felt forced to do so."

I nodded. Marrying Dickie was more for everyone else than for me. And everyone knows how that turned out. "Yeah." I sighed, pushing the food away and reaching for a jelly doughnut instead.

"You kept going back to Morelli out of routine, because being with him was comfortable and familiar."

"I know." The fights with Morelli lately turned unbearable, quickly escalating in intensity. "That's done." I reminded Mary Lou.

"So, to sum things up you've already done the obligation thing and the comfortable thing." Mary Lou took a sip of her coffee, shooting me a wicked grin over the brim of her cup. "I think it's time you do it for pleasure, because it's what _you really want_."

"Are you saying I should fuck Ranger until I no longer want to know about sex ever again?"

Mary Lou laughed. "You have it bad for him." She reached for a maple glaze. "You know what you want, or should I say, who you want. The question is, are you going to put the fear aside and go for it?" Mary Lou took a bite of her doughnut, cocking her head to the side in question.

I sipped coffee in silence, realizing that I'm already going for it.


	5. Lots Of It

**Thank you for the amazing support on this little story. Stephanie's finally decided and it's time to act on it;)**

**My computer was under repair for a couple of weeks, so now that I've got it back I should soon get back to posting regularly;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

After a day spent in meetings and endless paperwork I left my office at five and headed up the stairs to the penthouse. As soon as I stepped inside the apartment the delicious smell of food wafted my way. Babe texted me a few hours ago saying that she'd be here before six, so I asked Ella to leave things ready for five just in case.

I loosened the knot on my tie and popped open the top button on my shirt. I'd just tossed my keys on the little silver bowl when the door opened and closed behind me. When I turned around I came face to face with her. "Babe." I flashed her my best grin as I scanned her from head to toe. She was wearing a little black dress that was simple enough, but the way it clung to her in all the right places made it sexy as hell.

"Ranger." Before I knew what was happening she launched herself at me, looping her arms around my neck as I caught her hips in mid leap. My hands rested on the backs of her thighs to hold her up as she hooked her ankles behind my back, digging her heels into my ass in the process. Her lips crashed against mine and she immediately swiped her tongue across my bottom lip seeking entrance. Willingly, I granted her access. Tongues tangled in a duel of dominance and I completely forgot about anything other than being pressed skin to skin.

When we broke apart for air I already had her pinned between my taut body and the door. Her hands snuck under my suit jacket sometime during our kiss, fisting my shirt in the process. "This is so not fair." She murmured against my lips as she traced the shoulder holster holding my Glock.

"Babe." I grinned as I inched my hands up to sneak under the hem of her dress, finding a tiny lacy excuse for underwear. I usually opt for the shoulder holster when I wear a suit, but Babe's fascination with me in one is new to me. And it's a great _piece_ of knowledge.

"Take this off." Babe growled in frustration when she was unable to push the jacket off my shoulders. I captured her lips in a playful kiss and kept her pressed against the door with my pelvis. As I shrugged out of my jacket she tightened her hold on the holster, dragging her breasts across my chest in the process.

I held her close, pulled away from the door and somehow managed to stumble into my bedroom. The edge of the mattress interrupted our progress, so we fell onto the bed. Despite the scorching caresses and insistent kisses a nagging little thought wouldn't leave me alone. Against my will, I ended the kiss. Breathing heavily, I pushed myself up to get a better look at her face.

"What's going on, Babe?" I stared at her expecting an answer, trying to keep myself in check long enough to have the long awaited conversation. "I need to know." If this is a goodbye…

"I…" The only light illuminating the room came from the hallway. Her face was mostly obscured in shadow, but her tone held an air of confidence that couldn't be denied. She was silent for a moment before she blew out a sigh. "Look, it's sort of difficult to explain." She pulled me by my tie, crashed her lips against mine and kissed me very _thoroughly_. "I thought I was in love with two men." Babe murmured against my lips as she smoothed her hands over my tie and shirt. She shook her head and looped her arms around my waist. "The confusion is gone." She said simply.

"What are you saying?" My heart was racing. Is this really happening? Is she really telling me what I think she's telling me?

"I love you." Her lips fused with mine once again. "I need you." Another kiss. "I want you." Her husky tone was a reminder of the intimate way our bodies were tangled. "I want us."

"Those are dangerous words, Babe." I lowered my body, pressing her more firmly into the mattress.

"I want what you're offering." She assured, somehow managing to kiss me sweetly even though she was running her hands along the length of my spine and grinding her lower half against mine. "I really do."

It was my turn to shake my head. "I know." She wouldn't play with me like this. "Are you sure?" I already knew the answer, but I still had to ask. I ruined her for any other man, but she's ruined me for any other woman as well. She's mine. And I'm hers. I've always been hers.

"Yes." A little giggle escaped her and it left me momentarily puzzled. "I think deep down I've known it all along, but I was scared to admit it."

"Yeah?" I nuzzled her throat before scattering open mouthed kisses across her jaw and face before moving back to her lips. "What made you change your mind?" I was dying to get us naked, but something told me it was important to get it all out in the open.

"I started having some very erotic dreams." A swivel of her hips tore a moan from both of us. She mumbled something about me wedging myself into her dreams and then showing up in person to put said dreams to shame. She assured me that the reality was a million times better than the fantasy.

"_Babe_." I groaned into her mouth, already knowing the rest.

"Too much talking." She complained while undoing the knot on my tie, quickly discarding the silky material. Much to our displeasure, I had to pull away long enough to safely place my weapons on the closest nightstand.

Busy hands deftly undressed the other, bare skin pressed against bare skin and we stopped kissing long enough to catch our breaths. We moaned, lost in pleasure when I finally entered her in one swift stroke.

We moved together, setting the perfect in and out rhythm. In a fury of hot kisses and caresses we climaxed together in a powerful rush of pleasure.

S&R

We dozed off in a post orgasmic haze and I was half surprised to find us in the same position when I woke up some time later. Sunlight was spilling through drapes, bathing the room in bright light. The day had started without us. I gathered her closer, kissing the top of her head when she stirred and then extricated myself from her hold.

Halfway through my shower I felt her join me. I have no idea of how much time she's planning for us to spend together, but I'm going to make it my mission to make it the most possible. No way I'm letting her regret her choice.

"Good morning." Babe wrapped her arms around my torso and tucked herself against me. "I'm starving." The words were muffled under the sound of the water cascading behind me.

My dick was going to have to wait, because the first thing entering her this morning is going to be food. "Let's get you fed." I moved us under the water spray to rinse away the soap suds and took the opportunity to kiss her tempting lips. I told her I was going to take care of breakfast while she showered.

"Sounds like a plan."

I didn't bother with clothes since I plan on spending a lot of time naked with Babe, so I just wrapped a towel around my waist before heading to the kitchen.

Ella was already in, swapping last night's untouched dinner with freshly delivered breakfast. As I was uncovering the food trays I spotted Babe approaching from the corner of my eye. She padded towards me in nothing but the towel wrapped around her torso.

"Babe." I smiled. We had the same idea it seems.

"Have you seen my shoulder bag?" She asked me.

"Shoulder bag?" I pride myself on always being aware of my surroundings, but to be honest the last thing I noticed about her last night was the presence or absence of her bag.

"I hope it's by the door." She grimaced before moving towards the front door.

Just when I was pouring us coffee her startled yelp reached my ears. "Babe!" I rushed to her side and found her in complete shock. "Stephanie?" I used her given name in hopes that it would get through to her. "What's the matter?"

She focused wide eyes on me. "I forgot. How could I forget?"

"Forget what?"

"These!" Stephanie waved a circular case in my face. It only took me a second to figure out what it was.

Birth control.

"Shit. Two days. I didn't take it for two days!"

"Babe." She was turning a bit crazed.

"Do you know how much sex we've had in the past couple of days?"

Bare, unprotected sex. And we've had a lot of it. "I know. I was there remember."

"This isn't funny!" She was about to hyperventilate.

Last night she poured her feelings out and after her confession we spent the rest of the night fucking nonstop until we were too tired to do anything other than sleep. It seems it's _my turn _to speak and make some things clear.

**Oh yeah, they had lots of sex! Next chapter will be in Steph's POV, detailing what led her to launch herself at Ranger the minute she entered his apartment and also her reaction to what Ranger's gotta say. **


End file.
